Oh, What A Tangled Web We Have Weaved
by MyAlterEgoRavyn
Summary: Two girls and one young boy, tormented then separated...just when the girls are about to give up hope on ever escaping their trapped lives...they find hope in the blading tournament and meet the person they though they had lost forever...opposing them.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the story!

Ravyn and Serenity are copyright of MyAlterEgoRavyn and Beckybaby!

* * *

**Looking Into the Past**

Why is this happening? Why is this happening again? How much more pain and suffering can he endure? I can't stand it…but I am powerless to help him…I can do nothing but listen, wait and hope. And that is what hurts the most. I feel so helpless! I can hear his cries echoing through the cell halls, I can hear the painful crack. I curl up tightly in the far most corner, covering my ears in the attempts to block out the sounds. It's no good; I can still hear him. She is in the next room, it's killing her to…hearing him in such pain. She is listening to his cries, feeling such fear and sadness…it must hurt so much more when it's someone you love. She loves him. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, splashing onto my shirt…I'm shaking so uncontrollably…I can't control myself. Why do they torture him like this? It's so unfair! I wish they would stop, leave the poor boy alone, hadn't he suffered enough? Please stop!

I'm rocking backwards and forwards in this corner, my hands entangled in my hair, clutching at it tightly as I wait for it to end. I can't cry any more tears, there are none left to shed…my face still salty and wet. I feel so isolated and trapped; I can't escape this fate I would have to endure for possibly the rest of my life.

"You shall learn…you shall learn not to be weak! You shall be strong, ruthless and cold! You shall bring down your enemies in a single strike with no mercy or remorse! You shall learn! Even if we have to beat it into you…"

And beat it into us they did, I don't even know how long I have been here now…sitting in the dark and damp of the old cell, four walls of stone and not a chance of breathing fresh air.

Sudden silence.

So frightening…to listen to the piercing silence, you hear nothing save for your heartbeat and quickened breathing. I swallow hard, my mouth dry. We are next…her and myself…but the real fear settles with him, the fear if he is alive or dead. We won't know until the morning, if we see the morning. The quiet is suddenly broken, the sound of footsteps walking down the large passageway…my heart in my throat as they get closer, pressing myself into the corner as much as possible. I can't hide here, there is no where to hide from them. My eyes dart around the room frantically, looking and searching for a way out…but there is no escape, there are only stone walls. The only way in and out was the large wooden door, which was always locked…until they came.

Silence once again.

The dread washed over me, I had hoped they would forget…just overlook me this once. My hopes and prayers weren't to be answered tonight. There was a small click of a key, the large wooden door scraped against the stone floor as it was opened, and the hinges screeching in protest. And so stands the looming shadow. I close my eyes tight; the footsteps nearing as I whisper my prayers…maybe it will be over quickly. I hear the screeching and scraping of another door; they hadn't forgotten her either. The footsteps have stopped right in front of me, and I don't dare to look up. My hands clutch together tightly, my eyes closed so firmly I see small coloured lights dancing in front of my eyes.

"Be safe…Serenity," I say quietly, knowing how much pain she to was about to take. All this because we refused our destiny, a silly and foolish mistake and now we were paying for it. I brace myself, awaiting that sinful loud crack which brought so much agonising pain. "Kai…please be okay…"

Seven years old…that's all we were, him a year older than her and me though. Seven years passed by, each day seeming to drag by, as though reminding us that our destiny wasn't to be allowed to know the outside world. There was no times for games, there was no time to have a so-called child hood. Each day was filled with intense training programmes, pushing both the body and mind to their very limits. We were trained to be soldier's…mindless zombies under one man's rule, obeying his laws. Failure isn't an option, failure equals in severe punishment. Something I didn't want to endure again.

I remember when Kai was sent away from the Abbey, set in the freezing cold of Russia. Where he was sent to, neither me nor Serenity knew…for a further four years we were trapped behind the Abbey walls, not once hearing any news of Kai's whereabouts. He refused to speak…the one who kept us there. He retorted with a snappy voice, 'do not question me!' We didn't. We wondered if we were ever going to be free of the Abbey…ever be allowed to wander the world.

It was as though our prayers were answered when we were told we were being dispatched to Japan, our training and hard work paid off! The wisened, grey haired man sat behind his desk as he smiled at us, fingers laced together as he looked between Serenity and myself. We stood straight, our arms at our sides as we gave him our full attention.

"You are to take part in a tournament," he announced to us, smiling broadly. "A World Championship Beyblading tournament to be exact, you have the orders to destroy…win and destroy in the name of Biovolt! Leave none in your wake, take them down and crush them into the dirt! Give them a reason to be afraid of you! Give them a reason to be afraid of Biovolt!"

"Yes Mister Voltaire Sir!" Serenity and me chimed in unison, the smirk deepening on the face of the older man. This was our life…taken from our homes, taken from our families at young ages…to be taken into an Abbey where we were trained in the sport of Beyblading. It is in this sport that we were to take no prisoners, in the name of the most feared company in the blading word…Biovolt. Biovolt is an acronym for Beybladers Intent On Victory Over Lawless Tiriny, and that is what we lived by. Voltaire, the man who created Biovolt, is who made us into what we were…this was our life.

"Ravyn…" Voltaire spoke, making me quickly straighten myself.

"Sir!" I quickly answer in response.

"Serenity…" Voltaire looks over at my friend, colleague and team mate.

"Sir!" she answers quickly also.

"Go to your rooms and rest…tomorrow, starts your journey into making Biovolt the most feared name in Beyblading!" Voltaire ordered, both myself and Serenity bowing respectively. Neither of us had any idea, that just the next morning, the longest and hardest journey of our lives was going to begin.

* * *

Okay! Short beginning I know, but this is just kind of…setting the scene, that's all…give you a quick idea of their past and all that jazz…comment and whatever…speak to me! Thanks for taking time to read this! Hur um...more to come as soon as possible, I have college to consider but I will update as often as possible! Thanks again! 


End file.
